


Foreign to Her Face

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Play, Bondage, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Het, Horror, Kidnapped, Knife Play, PWP, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, prisoner, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tries to <em>"pretend"</em> this is all a terrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign to Her Face

**Author's Note:**

> So for the drabble contest over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron), the third prompt was "pretend". Out of the numerous possibilities that word can inspire, the first thing that pops into my head is this evil bit of torture. This is dedicated to the wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)[**isola_lives**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives), who (instead of running for the hills) was not only was gracious enough to do a lighting fast beta for me, but told me that "your evilness tickles me." Much love!

**Title:** Foreign to Her Face  
 **Summary:** Ron tries to _"pretend"_ this is all a terrible nightmare.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** non-con, bloodplay, really dark and depressing.  
 **Author's Notes:** So for the drabble contest over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron), the third prompt was "pretend". Out of the numerous possibilities that word can inspire, the first thing that pops into my head is this evil bit of torture. This is dedicated to the wonderful [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives)[**isola_lives**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=isola_lives), who (instead of running for the hills) was not only was gracious enough to do a lighting fast beta for me, but told me that "your evilness tickles me." Much love!

  


Foreign to Her Face

  
The expression she wears is foreign to her face, dangerous, and absolutely insane. She approaches his bound and naked form brandishing a wicked looking blade. Tears flow as freely as the blood leaking from his array of shallow cuts and her laugh is harsh and menacing as she delights in his pain.

A spoken spell leaves him hard and aching and she rides him without mercy, mocking and insulting him endlessly. He tries to pretend this is all just a horrible nightmare, but as Hermione's features melt and mold into those of Bellatrix Lestrange before she leaves him bleeding and alone on the cold dungeon floor, Ron cannot escape his devastating reality.


End file.
